wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:3D2E:F052:156B:D7D9-20190723225921
"Roster is in and you got the part," Willow said, handing her phone to Sundew. "Congratulations." "You don't sound very excited---" Sundew's eyes landed on the page. "You got Rapunzel? But she doesn't even have any songs! She's just got that stupid 'aaaah' thing! You should've gotten Red Riding Hood! Or Cinderella!" "Hey, I wanted a small role anyhow. Besides, Cricket and the Flamespinner siblings landed the other leads, so this way it's easier to befriend them." Sundew raised an eyebrow. "Flamespinner? Is that what we're calling them now?" Willow shrugged. "It's a combination of Fireskin and Webspinner." "No, it's not." Maple stuck her head into their room. "Sundew, didn't you say you would FaceClock your parents? Why haven't you done that yet?" "Mentor... Mentor Alejo, it's not... it's called FaceTime," Sundew groaned, burying her head in her hands. "Clock, Time---same difference. So I was a little off." Willow snorted. "I think I can see where Sundew got her inspiration for the Witch from." "What're you talking about?" Maple scoffed. "I'm much more fashionable than that old tramp." After Maple and Willow finally left, Sundew let out a resigned sigh and pulled out her iPad. Can't avoid them forever. Her parents accepted the call almost instantly. Her worry faded a little when she saw her dad's face beaming back at her---he wouldn't be as obsessed with the mission as her mother or grandmother. "How's my daughter the spy?" Hemlock cheered. "We've missed you!" "I missed you too, Dad," Sundew said, smiling. "How's Mum?" "Oh, she's right here. Bella, it's Sundew! She finally called!" Belladonna's face replaced Hemlock's in the span of three seconds. "Sundew, how far are you along with the mission?" "Well, I tried out and it went really well, and the roster just came up. It says that I'm the Witch, Blue is the Baker, Cricket's the Baker's Wife, and Luna is Cinder---" "Good," Belladonna cut in. "You're all leads. Try and befriend them as quickly as possible. Our nation is anxious for war, hija. To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure about this mission myself." Sundew's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?" She sighed. "Hija, I will follow Queen Sequioa anywhere, but every non-minority person living in the United Kingdom is deeply privileged. If you do find one who's willing to stand alongside us, they will most likely be few and far between. War just seems like the easiest option right---" Sundew pressed End Call and tossed her iPad onto her desk. Of course her mum would say that. Of course she'd go for the option that would give the Tree Nation respect again. Well, screw her. She was going to do this mission, and she was going to do it right. (Moon POV) "It is Wednesday, my dudes!" Qibli crowed, plopping down in between Peril and Winter. "And as it's also the second of October, we get to start planning our Halloween costumes!" "I refuse to be Jack Frost," Winter said, tapping away on his phone. "Or genderbent Elsa. Or Frosty the Snowman. Or any winter-themed cartoon character you can think of." Kinkajou looked disappointed. "But you looked awesome in that Frozone costume last year, though." "Yep. And I refuse for a repeat." Moon sat forward. "When I dress up for Halloween, I always make a point of being an awesome female character from an awesome fandom. Last year I was Cress from The Lunar Chronicles." "Seriously? That must've been awesome!" Kinkajou said, beaming. "It was. I had a blonde wig and everything. What about you guys? I mean, besides Winter." "Well, Kink dressed up as Elasticgirl, and I actually managed to pull off the Mr. Incredible costume," Turtle answered. "And Qibli managed to somehow get in perfect character for Edna." "Yes, I know, dahling, I know," Qibli said in a nasal voice, waving his hand. "Pehril, dahling, what about you?" "I made a fireproof bird mask and wings, set myself on fire, and went as a phoenix," Peril said, completely deadpan. "I made the main page of the Pyrrhia Arts website." Winter's mouth fell open, letting his CapriSun fall. "Are you serious?" "She's serious," Moon muttered under her breath. As she'd gotten to know Peril better, thoughts were easier to pick up from her. Turtle, on the other hand, was still a blank slate. "Ooooh, guys, we should do a collab with Glory and her friends!" Kinkajou gasped. "Like, a huge group costume?" Turtle guessed. "Yeah! Her group's going as the Guardians of the Galaxy, and her older brother, Winter's older brother, and their friend Vermillion are going as Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America, and they need some people to play the other Avengers, or just plain old Marvel characters. And if we end up doing it, we can go to Possibility High's Halloween Dance with them!" She clapped her hands. "What do you say?" They exchanged looks. "Hailstorm did mention something about that," Winter admitted. "And I've always wanted to be Loki." "Ha!" Qibli pointed at him, grinning. "Fictional character associated with frost!" "You know, according to the myths, Loki is also the god of fire, Sandman---" "What about you, Peril?" Moon asked, desperate to avoid another fandom fight. Peril shrugged. "I guess I could dress up as Captain Marvel, but it's pretty hard to find a fireproof costume..." Kinkajou's face fell. "Oh, yeah, you're right. I didn't think of that." "I---I actually know someone who could help you with that," Moon blurted. "I mean, she lives in the U.K., and she's probably pretty busy with her play practice, but she loves making clothes, and I know she'd never turn down a challenge." "Really?" Peril looked thoughtful. "What's her name?" "Luna de Silva. I can talk to her tonight and see if she's up for it. If not, there's bound to be a fireproof Captain Marvel cosplay out there." Peril smiled, her bright blue eyes almost glowing. "Thanks, Moon." --------------------------- So, during the time of this story, it's the beginning of October. I know, you guys probably are still in July mode (and book 13 is almost out!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!), but I really wanted to get to the Halloween part. Also, you guys may be remembering another very good reason why they should agree to the collab thing... Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will definitely post the next one soon! ---Starry the NightWing